A reactor is a system or device which is capable of providing suitable reaction conditions for chemical and biological reactions and converting a starting material into a specific product under a specific operation parameter, which is applied in chemical, biological and other light industry sections. Currently, liquid-phase reactors include tank reactors, hydrothermal synthesis reactors, vacuum reactors, photocatalytic reactors, microwave-chemical reactors, electrochemical reactors and the like. The controllable operation conditions of these reactors include temperature, pressure, vacuum degree, stirring speed, type of light source, light source power, microwave power, electrode shape, electrode area, voltage strength and the like. However, the control parameters of these reactors are relatively simple, and therefore magnetic fields and electric fields fail to be organically combined to achieve multi-dimensional control.